


Who me?

by Oneofthe3gs



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cross-posted in AFF, Lawyer Hongbin, Murder Mystery AU, Police Officer Ravi, Sugarbaby!Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneofthe3gs/pseuds/Oneofthe3gs
Summary: The mansion was just as luxurious as one would think it would be. Most of the exterior looked like it was inspired by renaissance age architecture, with its huge marble columns, ribbed vaulting, and detailed tracery. Wonshik stepped out of his car, feeling like he was standing three feet tall next to the beautiful home that just screamed money. “So you ready to confront the husband?” Jaehwan asked as they made their way to the large front door. Wonshik shrugged. “He doesn’t look dangerous. Cold and dramatic, but definitely not dangerous.” Jaehwan nods.Inspired by Pinktwinkleo on tumblr





	Who me?

_      In other news, billionaire business owner Jung Sunwoo dies under mysterious circumstances. The business owner was relaxing at home late last Saturday when he suddenly collapsed. Officials originally ruled the death to be of natural causes. However, after the family asked for an autopsy to be done the case was reopened as a homicide investigation. When asked about the investigation police chief Jang Sungmin had this to say, “We don’t have many leads, but we feel very strongly about the ones we do. We will make sure that justice will be served for Mister Jung.” We were also able to interview Sunwoo’s husband, Taekwoon, about the issue. According to reporters he says, “I mean he was old. And we’re all going to die someday, right? I don’t know what’s so mysterious about that.” We’ll have more on this story as it develops. _

 

     Wonshik turns off the tv and lets out a sigh. Honestly he isn’t sure what the day ahead of him brings. The investigation into the death of Sunwoo has been all anyone has been talking about in the office. And of course he was part of the lucky division in charge of the case. They’ve been asking everyone who ever knew the dead man about him and his relationship with his husband, since of course suspect number one is Taekwoon. But until they know what they are looking for in the giant mansion the Jungs called home, they have nothing to write a warrant for. Hell he’s just about fifty percent sure this investigation is to please the family more than it is to get actual justice. He gets up from his couch as he finishes getting ready for the day, hoping it isn’t too hectic when he gets there.

 

     Maybe he should have hoped harder, because everyone was running around the office like chickens with their heads cut off. Apparently there was a break in the case. A rookie had spent all night looking at the autopsy report until they found the actual cause of death for Sunwoo. They finally had something to search for. According to the rookie, named Sanghyuk, he looked at the report until he was practically cross eyed, but he found the murder weapon. Thallium. Wonshik doesn’t know much about poisons, but that’s why they have Hakyeon. Apparently thallium is called a “poisoner’s poison” due to how hard it is to trace in the body. And it was perfect to use because of its scentless and tasteless properties. Now that they had their weapon they could write a warrant to search the house. Of course there was the task of assigning officers to search the house. The task, after an intense game of rock, paper, scissors, was given to Wonshik’s team. Wonshik hopped into his police cruiser as his partner, Jaehwan, jumped into the passenger’s side. They buckled up and made their way over to the mansion. 

 

     The mansion was just as luxurious as one would think it would be. Most of the exterior looked like it was inspired by renaissance age architecture, with its huge marble columns, ribbed vaulting, and detailed tracery. Wonshik stepped out of his car, feeling like he was standing three feet tall next to the beautiful home that just screamed money. “So you ready to confront the husband?” Jaehwan asked as they made their way to the large front door. Wonshik shrugged. “He doesn’t look dangerous. Cold and dramatic, but definitely not dangerous.” Jaehwan nods. “Then I’m sure you won’t have any problem keeping him occupied while me and the rest of the team search the house?” “That’s fine by me.” They had made their way to the front door by then, and Wonshik delivered three strong knocks to the front door. A mousy woman answered the door, her eyes widening when she saw their uniforms. “Good afternoon ma'am, I’m Officer Kim Wonshik. Could we speak to Mr. Jung please?” The woman nodded her head before scurrying up the stairs. Wonshik took a look at the large foyer, filled with pieces of furniture that probably costs more than his apartment. 

 

     Soon he hears footsteps coming back down the stairs. He looks up and there, coming down the stairway is the man himself. Taekwoon was a lot prettier than the pictures in the paper made him look. The pictures couldn’t capture the way he daintily walked down the stairs. The black faux fur lined silk robe he was wearing reached the floor, giving the illusion that he was actually floating down the stairs. Nor could the pictures capture the way his eyes would shift from face to face, looking for clues as to why the police were at his door. Taekwoon finally reached the bottom of the staircase, where he pulled his robe a little tighter to protect his bare collar bones from the chilly winter air. “Can I help you with something?” He asked in his soothing whisper of a voice. “Good afternoon Mr. Jung-” “Please, call me Taekwoon. Mr. Jung was my husband.” Wonshik was a bit taken aback from the interruption but continued. “Right. Well Taekwoon, we’re here to search the house and ask you a few questions about your husband.” Taekwoon’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why? Do you have a warrant to do that?” Wonshik nodded. “May we come in?” Taekwoon moved away from the door to give the team room to come into his home. “Whoever is going to be questioning me can meet me in the drawing room.” Taekwoon said as he walked over to the room he had mentioned. Wonshik turned to Jaehwan. “Alright, don’t leave anything unchecked okay?” Jaehwan gave a salute before he turned to split the team up by room. Wonshik made his way to the drawing room.

 

     Taekwoon sat in one of the many cushy chairs in the drawing room, one leg crossed over the other. His hands rested on his knee as he looked to Wonshik when the door opened. “Oh, so they sent you.” He said, looking back over to the large painting of his husband that rested over the fireplace. “Well the rest are a bit busy looking around.” Wonshik took a seat in the chair across from Taekwoon. “So you said there have been developments in the case? I’m guessing you found something that makes you think I did it since you’re searching the house.” Taekwoon leans back a bit. “Then again the first suspect is always the spouse right? I’m surprised you didn’t come sooner.” Wonshik raised an eyebrow. “Well we have our reasons. Anyway I’m here to ask you a few questions.” “I know that. But I’m choosing to remain silent. Or at least until my lawyer gets here.” Wonshik nods. “I assume you have already called them then.” “He’s on his way as we speak.” Taekwoon gets up from his chair. “Can I offer you a drink?” Wonshik can’t stand Taekwoon’s aloof attitude much longer. “Aren’t you the least bit worried about yourself? I mean you are being investigated for murder.” Taekwoon looks over to Wonshik. “Aww you’re worried about me. Don’t. You need to worry about yourself and your career. I mean what do you think Sunwoo’s family is gonna do to you if you don’t find the killer?” Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Jaehwan walks through. “We found what we’re looking for.” There in Jaehwan’s gloved hand is a small bag, filled with thallium. Taekwoon is arrested on site.

 

     A few months later is the trial. Some outlets are calling it the trial of the century. Some newspapers tell the story of a black widow getting his money. Other trashier tabloids twist the story into a lover’s quarrel gone wrong. The headlines read,  _ “Jung murdered by sugar baby.” _ , and  _ “Jealous lover kills billionaire for revenge.” _ . On the day of the trial Taekwoon walks into the courthouse dressed to the nines. The trial is long, filled with witnesses that dirty Taekwoon’s name and witnesses that praise him as a saint that loved children and puppies. Finally Taekwoon is called to the stand. He walks up to the stand, iced latte in hand and Prada sunglasses on his face. The bailiff and the judge allow it, since they don’t have the energy to argue with him about it more than they already have. They ask him questions. Like where he was the day of the incident. “I was at home with my husband. I was the one who called 119.” Why was there thallium in the house? “How am I supposed to know? I didn’t even know what thallium was before this trial.” And why did he kill his husband. After he was asked that question he took a long sip of his latte and he removed his sunglasses, revealing the watery red rimmed eyes underneath. “I didn’t kill my husband. What motivation do I have? His money? He assured me is money was mine and let me buy everything I wanted. Jealousy? He was such a faithful husband. He took me in when I had nothing, and gave me everything. An affair? I could never hurt the one person who told me to live when everyone else was telling me to die. So did I kill my husband? No. That’s why I put in a not guilty plea sweetie.”

 

     Taekwoon’s lawyer, Hongbin, is called to give his closing statement. “Ladies and gentleman of the jury, my client is being charged for murder over circumstantial evidence. The plaintiff has provided no solid evidence that Taekwoon poisoned his husband with the thallium. There were no fingerprints. No videos. No photos. Not even a threat posted on Twitter. So tell me. Is this what we do? Do we send a grieving widower to jail because it seems like he is the type to do it? Do we send this innocent man to jail just because a few people don’t like his character? Or do we wait until the police can come up with physical evidence that everything that they say is true? Please think long and hard before you send a devoted and loving husband to jail just because he started out as a sugar baby.” Taekwoon is found innocent. The media goes into an uproar. Reporters swarm him and Hongbin as they leave the courthouse. Hongbin does his best to shield him until they get into the car. The car speeds away. Hongbin lets out a sigh. “So where to next?” He asks, looking at Taekwoon. Taekwoon looks through his phone. “Well there’s a very wealthy man in Busan who’s looking for something long term. Should we pay him a visit?” Hongbin looks through his suitcase. “I’m sure Jung Leo would fit his standards.” He says, passing Taekwoon falsified documents. Taekwoon smiles widely before ripping off his pink wig, ruffling the shoulder length black hair underneath. “Let’s go.”

 


End file.
